Sakura in Wonderland
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Sakura falls into Wonderland, but why does everyone keep saying that she's home? What is up with Syaoran, and will Sakura ever escape...or should she? And who wants Syaoran's love and Sakura's death? R&R! DONE!
1. Welcome Back

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I loved the cartoon version of this, but I think my own story will be much more interesting, if not plain better.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, blinking to clear the fog from her mind. She looked about and found herself in a park of some sort, sitting by the dirt road. But this park wasn't Penguin Park, like she thought it might be.  
  
'Where am I? What happened to bring me here?' she wondered. The last thing she recalled was chasing Naoko down an alleyway and falling through a manhole. He friend had been dressed in her usual school uniform, but had a rabbit's tail above her posterior and had a pair of white rabbit's ears poking through the top of her head, at least half a foot long.  
  
Sakura got up, realizing that she would need help to get home. Searching herself, she found the Clow cards missing, a shocking discovery indeed. She kept checking her pockets, but they weren't there.  
  
'Did Naoko STEAL them?' she thought. But no, Naoko would never do something like that. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Suddenly, Naoko's head popped around a corner in front of Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!"  
  
The girl looked up. "Naoko?" The other girl still had her rabbit ears.  
  
"Come on, Sakura!" Naoko encouraged. She stepped out from behind the hedge she had been peering around and started jogging in place, quite a cute sight. "Let's go to your place and play!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura was very confused now. "What are you talking about, Naoko, and why do you have bunny ears and a bunny tail?"  
  
But Naoko ignored the questions, laughing instead and turning around as she jogged in place. "Come on, Sakura, welcome home!"  
  
And then she took off, running faster than Sakura had ever seen her run. Despite her best efforts, Sakura would have needed the Dash to catch up for a moment. She slowed down and stood there, panting and listening to the singing in the air.  
  
Her head shot up. "Singing?" she asked herself as she looked for the source.  
  
Walking around the high hedges, Sakura found a startling scene: Syaoran and Eriol were dressed oddly, singing, dancing, and drinking at a table completely cluttered with cups and teapots.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said slowly as she approached the two. "Uh, hello."  
  
The two boys immediately stopped their act and faced her.  
  
Syaoran wore a green tailcoat, a green top hat with a 10/6 card in the hatband, a pair of green slacks, an orange vest with white undershirt, and a pair of black dress shoes.  
  
Eriol seemed ever odder: He wore a red tailcoat, a blue vest with white undershirt, and a pair of brown slacks. But the oddest things were the two brown rabbit's ears and rabbit's tail he had. He looked like Naoko did.  
  
Syaoran reacted to her presence first, arms shooting forward and snatching her hand, shaking it frantically. "Glad you could make it!" he said cheerily. "Have some tea?"  
  
"Yes, please do," Eriol encouraged as he pulled a chair for Sakura. "Here you go." He gave her a cup with at least six handles.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're having a tea party, of course," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, and we would find it splendid if you enjoyed it with us," Eriol put in.  
  
"I guess," Sakura said. "But why are dressed up like that?"  
  
"Because we are who we are," Syaoran said simply as he took a loaf of bread and crammed it into a cup filled with tea. Sakura gazed on in utter amazement as Syaoran opened his mouth and swallowed the whole thing without trouble.  
  
"In case you want to know WHO we are," Eriol said, "I am the March Hare."  
  
"And I'm the Mad Hatter," Syaoran said as he downed another loaf of bread with some blue tea.  
  
"Would you care for some?" Eriol asked. He took out a large gold pocket watch and buttered it up before putting it between some bread he snatched from Syaoran and eating it without effort.  
  
"I guess," Sakura said. Eriol shoved a gold pocket watch into her hands, along with the butter and some bread.  
  
"Now care for it," Syaoran said.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why, in Wonderland, of course," Eriol said.  
  
"But I don't belong here!" Sakura said, getting up to leave.  
  
Eriol grabbed her wrist and held her from leaving. "At least tell us your name."  
  
"Yes, so we can call you for more tea parties," Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, hurrying to leave. "I need to find a way out of here and back home!"  
  
Eriol was deep when he abruptly went stiff. "Sakura, but that's---!"  
  
Syaoran spit out his tea. "No way!" he gasped.  
  
Both youths got up and stared at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You can't be her!" Eriol said.  
  
"Why can't I be myself?" Sakura asked, as confused as ever.  
  
"Because Sakura disappeared from Wonderland years ago!" Syaoran said.  
  
"That's right," the March Hare---Eriol, Sakura reminded herself---agreed. "She was the Queen's daughter, but she was taken away by someone."  
  
"My mother?" Sakura asked. "She's alive?"  
  
"Of course!" Eriol said. "The Queen's alive, but in bad health."  
  
"What?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"She's been grieving for her daughter ever since she vanished," Syaoran said. He kept looking straight at Sakura, and she thought his eyes were watering, on the verge of tears. Why?  
  
"Where is the Queen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In her castle, obviously," Eriol said.  
  
"Thanks!" said Sakura as she ran off.  
  
"That was her, wasn't it?" the Hare asked the Hatter.  
  
The Hatter stared at the girl's back. "I never knew how much I loved her until she was stolen, you know."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura chased Naoko the Rabbit Girl down the road for several whole minutes.  
  
That was when Naoko turned a corner and jumped into a hole in the ground. Sakura, determined to figure out what was going on, jumped in after her.  
  
She fell for a long while until she hit water, going under for a moment but not getting very wet. She spotted Naoko ahead of her, running over a beachhead's horizon.  
  
"I need to run faster if I'm going to catch her," Sakura said to herself. She got out of the ocean she was in and shook herself dry on the sand, glancing around to see if anyone was near. Voices came through the air, and Sakura followed them.  
  
"Huh?" she gaped, staring at the scene before her.  
  
Dressed in a gray top hat, a deep blue tailcoat, a red vest and white undershirt, and gray knickers was Meilin, Syaoran's cousin. She appeared to be yelling at Yue, who was dressed in a white painter's cap, white overalls, blue long sleeve shirt, and black shoes.  
  
"The time has come," Meilin said, "to get some work done around here!" She loudly shouted the last part. Scowling, she kept barking orders at the carpenter, who was busy building a home, if Sakura wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sakura said to Meilin from the side.  
  
"What?" the girl snapped, gasping when she saw Sakura's face. "You!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"It's you! You're back!" She whistled loudly. "Hold everything! Sakura's back!"  
  
The carpenter was startled by the words and his hammer flew out of his grip. "Incoming!" he called.  
  
The hammer smacked Meilin right in the face. "You moron!" she cursed.  
  
"Sorry!" Yue apologized as he hurried over. "It really is her!"  
  
"I thought she'd never come home again---Look at those weird clothes---They obviously tried to brainwash her, but she got away from them, eh?"  
  
"Uh, Meilin, what's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
Meilin held up her hands. "Hold on, one thing at a time. First, I'm not Meilin; I'm the Walrus. Second, this joker is Carpenter." Introductions were made. "And third---welcome home, Sakura!" The Walrus hugged Sakura tightly.  
  
"Uh, thanks!" Sakura squeaked. "But where am I?"  
  
"Home, duh!" the Carpenter said.  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Wonderland," the Walrus said.  
  
"But this isn't my home," Sakura said, shaking her head.  
  
"Sakura, this IS your home," the Walrus said. "It's always been your home, even when you were gone."  
  
"But my home is in Japan!" Sakura said. "And I need to get back in time for the field trip tomorrow!" She began to cry.  
  
The Carpenter and Walrus looked at each other, shrugged.  
  
"Look, Sakura, we'll take you to see the Queen, and she'll help you," the Walrus promised.  
  
"Will she help me get back home?" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Sakura, Wonderland is your home," the Carpenter insisted. "Everyone here knows you!"  
  
After Sakura eventually calmed down, the Walrus and Carpenter hurried to finish their work and then the whole group got into a small boat with wheels on the bottom.  
  
"It's a magic boat," the Walrus explained.  
  
The gang sailed down the path, following Naoko's rabbit tracks. But it wasn't long before trouble struck.  
  
Leaping from a tree branch, a shadowy figure grabbed Sakura and carried her off, ignoring the angry calls of the Walrus and Carpenter both.  
  
When the figure stopped running, Sakura saw another familiar face. "Nakuru?"  
  
"No, I'm the JabberBlack!" the young woman said. "And the flowers are where you get off until I snatch you up again!"  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked, very confused again.  
  
"Because that's what I do: Grab people and carry them off!" Nakuru laughed wickedly as she dropped Sakura from the top of the giant flower they were on, the young girl screaming as she fell down.  
  
"I got you!"  
  
Another giant flower reached a leaf out and caught Sakura, saving her from falling to her death.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said before seeing whom the flower was. "Huh?"  
  
Three other flowers, four different types total, crowded close to look at her: They were Syaoran's sisters! His sisters had been turned into giant flowers!  
  
"Oh, look, it's the Princess!"  
  
"Do you think she's okay?"  
  
"She looks troubled?"  
  
"Are you troubled, Princess?"  
  
"Huh?" was all Sakura could say.  
  
"Perhaps I can help?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura looked over to find---  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko, Wonderland's Queen of Hearts, just kept staring out her window in her castle. Actually, its beauty made it more of a palace.  
  
But because its inner beauty, Nadeshiko's only child, had gone, it hasn't seen much happiness. There were almost never peals of laughter anymore, hardly a dance or even a simply, solemn tea party. Not a single person in Wonderland wanted to try and cheer the place up with things the way they were.  
  
Nadeshiko sighed heavily. The JabberBlack had abducted Sakura, and had vanished entirely. Everyone had turned Wonderland inside out, but Sakura had gone. Everyone missed her, but two people missed her more than any others: the Mad Hatter and Nadeshiko herself.  
  
The Hatter had always been mad, very happy with Sakura being his life's love. But ever since she had vanished, he had become withdrawn, solemn, and never seemed happy anymore.  
  
As for Nadeshiko---she did the same, turning into a recluse that only a handful of people ever got to see. She had sunk into a depression from the loss of her child, and would forever be in one.  
  
The doors abruptly burst open, making her gasp in utter surprise as the March Hare ran into the room, rushing over to her. He seemed to have lost it.  
  
"Hare, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Nadeshiko demanded.  
  
The March Hare dropped to his knees. "Beg pardon, Your Majesty, but I have critical news!"  
  
"What?" Nadeshiko was incredulous.  
  
"Sakura---I think she's just fallen back into Wonderland! She's chasing the White Rabbit all over the place!"  
  
Nadeshiko stared blankly at him. "Impossible."  
  
"It's her! Even the Hatter will attest to that."  
  
Nadeshiko forced herself into action. "We need to find her at once!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Yamazaki?" Sakura gaped.  
  
The dark-haired youth was sitting on top of a huge mushroom, smoking from a long pipe. He had that usual air of intelligence about him. "I can help anyone."  
  
"Lies, all of them!" another familiar voice barked, and its owner chucked a rock at Yamazaki's head.  
  
"Chiharu?" Sakura gaped.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, how was it? Good or bad? READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Strange Hearts

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, all.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Strange Hearts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked at Chiharu, who wore green overalls, a cap, a shirt underneath her overalls, and had a few gardening tools with her. "Chiharu, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
The girl blinked up at Sakura, kind of like what Meilin had done. "Holy cow, it's Sakura! I thought I'd never get to see you again!"  
  
"What?" Sakura was becoming very confused again.  
  
"We'll explain everything later. Right now, you need to get to the Queen!"  
  
"No," the Caterpillar said, "she needs to get some advice."  
  
"Advice my foot!" Chiharu barked, hitting Yamazaki in the head with another rock. "Come on, Sakura, he doesn't know anything."  
  
The other girl helped her down the mushroom, and Sakura thanked her. "But which way do I go now?"  
  
"Well, I'm the Gardener, so I only know my way around the garden, not out of it," Chiharu admitted. "But that way could take you somewhere." She pointed to a dark path that led into the woods.  
  
Sakura took the path, and kept glancing around whenever she heard strange noises, eventually coming to a huge tree. "What now?"  
  
"Now what?" a voice said from somewhere.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There's who? Huh?" the voice mocked.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"It stops!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Got me there," the voice admitted, a smile appearing out of thin air high up in the tree, laughing. The rest of the person's body appeared, and Sakura found herself staring in surprise at the familiar face of Kaho Mitsuki. The young woman was dressed in formfitting spandex that was striped with purple and pink.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Cheshire Cat," Kaho said.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"I don't know; can I?"  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
"That tends to happen."  
  
"How do I get out of here?"  
  
"You walk."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
"In which direction?" Sakura growled, becoming annoyed.  
  
"That one is as good as it gets," Kaho said, pointing.  
  
Sakura ran down the path, but it lead to a field filled with all kinds of toys. Every toy had a name on it, so Sakura picked one up and read, "Tweedle Dee". Another said "Tweedle Dum".  
  
"You look just like me," a voice said.  
  
"And I look just like you," said a second voice.  
  
Sakura walked towards the voices and gasped: Dressed in red overalls, beanie caps, blue bowties, and yellow shirts were Kero and Spinel.  
  
Deciding it was better they be left alone, Sakura hurried back to the Cheshire Cat, who was still lounging in the tree.  
  
"Is there another way to the Queen's castle?"  
  
"Oh, you should have asked. That way works fine."  
  
Sakura ran off, not hearing, "Except for its occupants."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Mad Hatter ran down the path Chiharu the Gardener had pointed him to, and took the right route.  
  
It was a moment before he found the Tweedles. Kero and Spinel were starting another argument over sweets, as was commonplace for them.  
  
"Guys, have you seen Sakura around here?" the Hatter asked.  
  
"No," Kero said. "She hasn't been in Wonderland for some time."  
  
"True, although you would hardly know without loads of sugar to get your memory back," Spinel sniped.  
  
"At least I don't need sugar to take a dump!" Kero shot back.  
  
The Hatter sighed, and decided to try the other path.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The path Sakura had taken, on the left, was paved with nice yellow bricks, lighted by lampposts that glowed in the soft, dark night.  
  
Ahead, she saw Mr. Terada: He wore his usual suit, with the additions of wolf ears on his head and a wolf tail above his posterior, much like Naoko had her bunny tail growing out.  
  
"Hey, sweet thing," Terada said, leaning towards Sakura. "Haven't seen a face like yours around here before."  
  
"I don't think I belong here," Sakura confessed.  
  
"Then maybe I should help you get back," Terada smirked. "And it feels great."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura blinked.  
  
Before she could do anything, Terada reached out and flipped up her skirt. "Nice!"  
  
"EEK!" Sakura shrieked, whapping him on the head. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Yeah," another girl said. "She's royalty, you jerk!"  
  
"She is?" Terada said. "So what? I'm the Big Bad Wolf."  
  
"Forgetting me already?" Rika said. Sakura noticed her friend wore a red cape and dress, white apron (AN: Or whatever that front part is), and a red hood, carrying a basket. "I'll tell on you."  
  
"Sheesh, okay, you can go," Terada growled.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, he's just a pervert." Rika led Sakura down the path, and the two eventually came to a brighter part, where a tea party should have been; there was a table with cups and pots and chairs, but no people.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko shook the Cheshire Cat harder. "I'm warning you, woman!"  
  
"And you point is?" the other grinned.  
  
"Why don't we just split up?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can handle the Tweedles," Meilin the Walrus said.  
  
Nadeshiko growled. "Fine, but find my daughter."  
  
"You heard the Queen!" Eriol, the March Hare, yelled. "Find the Princess of Diamonds!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I'll never get out of here without that White Rabbit," Sakura groaned.  
  
"Cheer up," Rika comforted. "I'm sure your mother will make everything better."  
  
"But my mother's dead!" Sakura wailed, bursting into tears.  
  
"What? Who told you that?" Rika demanded. She pulled a large mallet from her basket. "I'll teach that Wolf some manners!"  
  
"Sakura!" a boy's voice called.  
  
The two girls looked up to see the Mad Hatter running towards them, smiling. "I found you!" he laughed, hugging Sakura to the point of suffocation.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry if the title was a little odd, but I could only come up with so many good names.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Princess

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry if the wait was too much for anyone, and thanks for the reviews!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, Hatter, I think she's suffocating," Little Red Riding Hood said helpfully.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the Mad Hatter apologized, releasing Sakura. The girl took deep breaths to get herself back to normal.  
  
"Syaoran, what was that for?" Sakura wheezed.  
  
The youth stared at her. "Sakura, my name's the Mad Hatter, not this 'Syaoran' you keep thinking of."  
  
"But that can't be!" Sakura said. "I know you from back in Tomoeda!"  
  
"Tomoeda? What's that?" Red asked.  
  
"It's my home," Sakura answered. "And it's your home too, Rika!"  
  
"Oh dear," Red said sadly. "The Princess isn't mad anymore. This Tomoeda made her normal!"  
  
"Worse than that!" the Hatter said fearfully, eyeing with apprehension. "She's gone sane!"  
  
"What? But isn't being sane a good thing?" Sakura asked, confused as ever.  
  
"Of course not!" the two replied in unison. "Being sane is a horrible thing!"  
  
"That's why I'm the maddest of them all," the Hatter said proudly. "That's why I'm the Mad Hatter!"  
  
"And I'm perfectly mad myself, but not like him," Red told Sakura. "I act a bit calmer, but I'm still mad, nothing like how sane Hatter here went when you vanished."  
  
"That's right---I was depressed, and that's quite sane!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I hope we aren't lost," the Walrus said.  
  
"Don't worry," assured the Carpenter. "I know the way around this place."  
  
"Like I don't?" the Walrus snapped.  
  
"Mine!" said one voice.  
  
"Mine!" said another.  
  
"Here they go again," the Carpenter grumbled as he and his companion entered the clearing filled with toys and sweets.  
  
In the center of the clearing were Kero and Spinel, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee respectively. Both little creatures were having a tug-of-war over a piece of licorice.  
  
Ahem!" the Walrus said. "We're looking for the Princess, and we were wondering if---"  
  
"No!" both creatures barked.  
  
"But we haven't---"  
  
"No!" again.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE QUESTION!" the Meilin copycat roared like an angry goddess. Both Tweedles shut their yaps and listened up. "Good. Now, we're looking for the Princess. She's back in Wonderland, and we need to find her for the Queen. Will you help?"  
  
Both agreed, but only after being lured into the deal by one of the Carpenter's peppermint patties.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko was getting pissed.  
  
"For the last time, I'll have you beheaded if you pop up one more time!" she bellowed at the Cheshire Cat.  
  
But the Kaho copycat didn't seem to care. "Oh, if only the Jabberwock (AN: Nakuru, typo last time) hadn't stolen your dear daughter away. Then, she would be perfectly mad, like the rest of us." That creepy smile again.  
  
Nadeshiko took her scepter and whacked the woman. "Buzz off, wanker!"  
  
"Now I remember why she told the Jabberwock to snatch your girl," the Cheshire Cat muttered, but Nadeshiko overheard.  
  
"What was that?" the Queen of Hearts demanded with a roar that shook the ground more than it normally did. "Who told the Jabberwock to kidnap my daughter and send her to some place unknown?"  
  
"Um, I forget?" the other woman said, smiling shakily.  
  
"Have her executed in the morning if she doesn't talk," Nadeshiko growled, shoving the Cat into the clutches of some of her card guards.  
  
"Now, we need to find Sakura, and put her right."  
  
"Queen!" the Walrus yelled, rushing towards them with the Tweedles and the Carpenter. "Sakura most likely took the other path, since these two shrimps haven't seen her."  
  
"Hey, we are not shrimps!" both Tweedles snapped.  
  
"Just look!" Nadeshiko snapped.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"We just need to find your mother, Sakura, and the Queen will make you all nice and mad again," Red assured her female companion.  
  
"But I'm fine the way I am!" Sakura protested.  
  
Both kids stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Sakura, you can't mean that!" Hatter gasped. "You need to be mad again!"  
  
"Hatter's right!" Red concurred. "You used to be so happy when you were mad! Everyone was happy knowing that you were here, and as mad as they were! Hatter here was so dreary when you left---he stopped being mad!"  
  
Sakura gaped at her "friends". She began to back up, shaking her head slowly. "But I like myself the way I am! I don't want to be mad!"  
  
She was about to turn and run when something happened to stop her: Nadeshiko appeared from the gloomy shade of the path that Sakura had taken, and she even had the Big Bad Wolf trailing behind her; he was rubbing his head and muttering to himself. Sakura inferred that he had tried to get a feel of the Queen.  
  
The Queen spotted the Hatter and Little Red Riding Hood, and then Sakura, and froze for a second.  
  
The second passed, and in the blink of an eye, the Queen of Hearts had crossed the forty feet that had separated them and practically crushed her daughter in an embrace.  
  
"Sakura, it really IS you!" the Queen cried ecstatically.  
  
"Now can I go?" the Cat pleaded.  
  
"Not until you tell me who did what!" the Queen snapped.  
  
"Fine: The Hare did his shopping while the Hatter did brush his teeth while the Caterpillar---"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Nadeshiko barked.  
  
"Do I?" Kaho grinned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked her alleged mother.  
  
"Later," the Queen said. "Right now, we need to get back to the castle."  
  
During the trip, the Hatter kept especially close to Sakura, and halfway to the castle, he held her hand sweetly, like a lover would.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura looked around the room filled with the strangest things. The only normal items were some dressers for clothes and the bed. Even the mirror was mad!  
  
"This is my room?" the young girl asked, puzzled. "But it's so weird!"  
  
"Of course it is," Nadeshiko said with a smile. "You used to love it in here, spending time with the Hatter---" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "---And you always smiled like he did when you were with him, or just in your room. I would have to come and drag you to dinner to keep you from losing yourself in the Winding Watcher."  
  
"The what?" Sakura asked. (AN: I invented that, I own it).  
  
"This," the Queen said, holding out a metallic blue pocket watch. "Don't open it right now, or it may be too much. The Hare told me you were acting sane, and you might never escape the Watcher's influence if you are like that."  
  
Sakura took the Watcher and locked it in a small box.  
  
"Now, we need to get ready for dinner, so you just wait here until I come and get you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, since you don't remember your own home, something terrible might happen to you again. That was how you were taken from us." Nadeshiko left Sakura then, and the girl looked around her room, studying the things there with extreme caution.  
  
A few minutes later, a knock was heard, and Sakura opened the door to find the Mad Hatter standing there. His top hat was off, held in front of him, and he was looking at the floor.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked quietly, almost afraid.  
  
Sakura blinked. "Sure." She let him into her room, and he stood by the bedpost. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"I was hoping...maybe...if you, um..."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid," Sakura told him.  
  
The Hatter nodded, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Would you like to see inside my hat?" he asked. "It can show you what you used to be like...at least, when I was around you, because that was the only time it paid attention to you, unless I was fantasizing."  
  
Sakura considered this and accepted. "I'd love to!"  
  
Hatter's heart skipped when she said "love". He gave her the top hat, and told her, "Just put it on and pull it down gently. It'll slide down until you can't see, and that's when it shows you."  
  
Sakura put it on, pulling it down, not feeling it expand slightly as she pulled it down until it blocked her view, leaving her eyes with darkness.  
  
And then the show started...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope you all liked it, and tell everyone else, because mine is unlike anything ever before with Sakura in Wonderland!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Mad Lovers Part One

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the wait!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Mad Lovers Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The image appeared, faded and fuzzy, but gradually cleared itself up and Sakura could make out the scene: It was another part of the castle she was in now, a balcony. The young girl in the scene was staring out from the balcony, leaning against the railing, which was shaped into fist-sized hearts. The girl wore a red dress and a silver tiara, the dress having black hearts all over it. Sakura gasped when she saw the girl's face: It was herself!  
  
A second figure walked onto the balcony from behind Princess Sakura, and Sakura saw it was the Mad Hatter, dressed in the same outfit he still wore.  
  
Walking up to the Princess, the Hatter wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her a squeeze. The Princess let go of the railing and turned around, staring at the Hatter. Sakura felt a powerful wave of heat roll through her.  
  
'It's his love,' she realized. 'The hat recorded his love for me.'  
  
"Having fun doing nothing?" the Hatter asked with a smile.  
  
The Princess smiled back. "I have fun even without you? How can I? I always think of you when I have fun!"  
  
Sakura felt a tingle at these words. 'I loved him that much? But I love Syaoran, not the Mad Hatter.'  
  
The Hatter was talking again. "Sometimes I feel like killing myself when you don't laugh around me..." Here he leaned over the edge of the railing, and was about to fall off when the Princess pulled him back...and they began laughing.  
  
Sakura watched in total puzzlement while the Princess and Hatter staggered to her room, laughing like hyenas. The two laughing lovers collapsed onto the bed and Hatter rolled onto the Princess, staring deep into her eyes---  
  
The scene changed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Humpty Dumpty, who was the perfect copy of Sakura's Toya, was scowling, even though the Fiddler Cat was trying to cheer him up. The Cat was the mirror image of Yukito, with the exception of a feline tail and ears.  
  
Humpty Dumpty wore an egg outfit, his arms and legs sticking out for him to use. The Fiddler Cat wore an orange tailcoat, blue vest, gray slacks, and carried a violin with him wherever he went, playing all day long.  
  
"Oh, cheer up now," Fiddler said. "Just because she's back---"  
  
"Don't tell me to cheer up," Humpty growled. "If that stupid Jabberwock had done the job better, than we would still be happy."  
  
"I feel just fine, actually," Fiddler told his friend. "Really, so the plan was messed up a little, at least the boss still got what they wanted, right?"  
  
"True," Humpty admitted. "Sakura was forced from Wonderland, and our employer had as much free time with the Mad Hatter as she could get. Too bad he was in such a state of depression; otherwise, he would have fallen for her instantly."  
  
"She can still have him," the Fiddler whispered into Humpty's ear. "I managed to obtain a rather special set of items, which will wipe the Hatter's love for Sakura away, and, if so desired, make a slave of him."  
  
"The boss would be able to order him about, command his heart..."  
  
"Much more than that," Fiddler smirked. "She would be able to control his body."  
  
Humpty stared at his partner for a long moment. "Are you saying...?"  
  
"That she would be able to order the Hatter to make love to her, to have sex with her, to give her his child and wed her? Of course."  
  
Humpty laughed. "This plan may work after all! The Hatter's mind is as twisted as they get, and no one will care if we twist it some more!"  
  
"I told you so!" the Fiddler Cat cried cheerily. "Once the Hatter has chosen a real lover, we get our reward!"  
  
The two began to laugh, and then the Fiddler Cat began to play to celebrate their new task, along with its inevitable success.  
  
The Hatter's heart would turn to another, more worthy female, and the Princess of Diamonds would be lost forever...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The scene appeared as Sakura in her room, staring at the mirror---no, she was TALKING to the mirror.  
  
"But what do I say to him to answer his request?" Princess Sakura asked. "He asked a very big question?"  
  
"Well?" the mirror Sakura asked.  
  
"He...he wants me to marry him," the other said.  
  
The mirror was silent for a moment. "Well, you should at least tell him your true feelings."  
  
"I don't really know what those are," the Princess confessed. "I love him, but this is all so sudden. I know we love each other, but he just moved so quickly with this..."  
  
"Listen," the mirror said, "the Hatter really does love you. Even when you two were doing more than simply making out in your room, he always had his love, not his lust, in mind. Sure, he desires you, but only because he feels genuine love. If he's asking a question like this, then he's serious."  
  
"So I should accept?"  
  
"If you really love him, maybe you should."  
  
Sakura could barely believe it. Syaoran was so timid around her sometimes, always blushing and the Mad Hatter, Syaoran's Wonderland counterpart, was brave enough to ask Sakura to marry him! Should she go back to her true past and learn to love the Hatter, or should she find her way back to Tomoeda and get serious with Syaoran?  
  
Her head filling up with questions, the hat darkened the image and sent her back home.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Sakura!" the Hatter said, shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out after the hat showed you the past. I think you were shocked by the truth."  
  
"I guess so." Sakura rubbed her head as she sat up. "Hatter...did you really propose to me?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment. "Yes. I gave you a really nice ring, and you thought for a while."  
  
"Did I ever accept?"  
  
"No. You were kidnapped before you even came up with an answer. The Jabberwock snatched you and put you somewhere. We never found you until now."  
  
"That's so sad!" Sakura said. "I never even gave you a response, and you must have felt terrible!"  
  
"I did. I went sane."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, but her sudden hug took the Hatter by surprise. He stood there for a second before he returned the hug, feeling her body's warmth.  
  
Sakura looked up and moved to kiss him...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, another chapter done, and more CCS fics to come! I plan on writing one where Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is the enemy of her kingdom! Kind of usual, but mine should be very good! Tell me what you think of that idea, and about a parody of Red Dragon, which should start soon, if I get the chance!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Mad Lovers Part Two

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait!  
  
TO AyUnLi: DO NOT do that again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Mad Lovers Part Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's lips met the Hatter's lips, and they held together for an unknown amount of time. They stood in her room, kissing as only lovers would, but nothing heavy.  
  
They had to break apart for air a long moment later, and Sakura panted to regain her breath. Hatter was panting as well, but he had a grin on his face.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?" Sakura asked slyly.  
  
"You know I do," he replied with a bigger grin, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura didn't resist; actually, she felt as though she belonged in his arms forever. She wanted the moment to last, but it was cut short.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and the Hatter quickly backed away from the Princess. The door opened, and a familiar face appeared.  
  
'Tomoyo!' Sakura's mind gasped.  
  
"So it's true!" the Tomoyo copycat said. She stepped more into the room, and Sakura saw she was wearing a purple and black outfit. All over the purple were black spades, and all over the black were purple spades. Sakura could easily guess that this Tomoyo was the Princess of Spades. Her mother was most likely the Queen of Clubs.  
  
"Tomoyo, when did you get here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You remember me?" Tomoyo blinked. "I was told you had gone sane."  
  
"Probably inferred from her own name," the Hatter said.  
  
"Well, no matter, because she's back!" Tomoyo shrieked, rushing over and crushing Sakura in a bear hug. "It's been so long, Sakura!"  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo, I don't remember anything," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Oh," the other girl said sadly. "Well, we'll just have to get you back in the right state of mind, now won't we?"  
  
"I've been trying to tell her that, but she insists on staying the way she is," Hatter said.  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands, gasped. "Sakura, you don't want to be mad again?"  
  
"Actually, I'm really confused about now," Sakura confessed.  
  
"Then we need to clear things up!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The first girl scowled. "We forgot about her cousin. Tomoyo is no moron; she'll figure out what we're trying to do!"  
  
The second girl tried to sooth her friend. "Relax. The Hatter will still be ours once Sakura is out of the picture. All we have to do is get the job done right. The Jabberwock can kidnap the Hatter, and then Sakura's love is ours!"  
  
The Fiddler Cat nodded. "The White Rabbit is right. The Hatter's heart will turn to you two girls once he takes the formula."  
  
Humpty Dumpty scowled. "He better, or we won't get our reward."  
  
"Boys, boys," Red soothed. "The Jabberwock did the job right the first time, so she'll do it again and this time she'll do it perfectly."  
  
"She better," the Rabbit said. "I'm getting tired of being jealous of Sakura! I want a boy of my own!"  
  
"And you'll have him," the Fiddler Cat promised.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo led Sakura and the Hatter down the halls, chatting the whole time about how much fun she and Sakura used to have together. She confessed that she didn't have a love of her own, but she said that she just didn't need one.  
  
"But you, Sakura," she winked, "you and Hatter here have always been close, ever since you saw each other at my mother's ball some years back."  
  
"We did?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yes!" Tomoyo smiled. "You were sitting next to me, bored as anything, when you witnessed---"  
  
"Tomoyo," Hatter murmured.  
  
"---The Hatter---" Tomoyo went on.  
  
"Tomoyo, please!" Hatter begged.  
  
"---Dancing with the Walrus!" Tomoyo finished with a huge smile. "You sat there, watching him, while he kept changing partners. He danced with the Hare, Riding Hood, even the Cheshire Cat! He was a dance machine!"  
  
Sakura couldn't help giggling. Hatter was blushing a bright red.  
  
"What happened next?" Sakura asked her cousin.  
  
"Well, you got up and walked over to him when he was getting a drink, and asked him if he wanted to dance." Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I doubt if I'll ever forget the look on his face when the Princess of Diamonds asked if he would dance with her!"  
  
Go on!" Sakura urged.  
  
"Well, he stood there, just staring at you in complete disbelief, when you actually took his hand and led him onto the floor, and you began to lead him through the steps!"  
  
Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. Tomoyo giggled, and Hatter was so embarrassed that he actually hid his entire head inside his top hat.  
  
When she calmed, Sakura asked for more.  
  
"I don't remember much else after that," Tomoyo confessed. "But I do recall that you and Hatter here went outside for a private talk." Her face darkened abruptly. "In fact, it was only a month later, at the next dance, that you were kidnapped by the Jabberwock."  
  
Everyone was silent for a long moment.  
  
Hatter broke the silence. "I think that's enough about that, Tomoyo. Sakura might recall some bad things if she thinks about that stuff."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "We should keep moving. You need to see what else there is!"  
  
The other two followed as Tomoyo led the way to the gardens. Sakura gasped when she saw the maze of hedges (AN: Pay attention, b/c these hedges will be important later) and when she saw the giant flowers in the distance.  
  
"I've been there before!" she said, pointing to the flowers.  
  
"In the flowerbed?" Tomoyo asked. "It's quite lovely there."  
  
"That was where the Jabberwock dropped me!"  
  
"WHAT?" her companions gasped, facing her.  
  
"Do you remember being dropped there when you were kidnapped, Sakura?" Hatter asked.  
  
"No, I mean, when she grabbed me earlier today."  
  
"Oh, drat," Tomoyo said. "She doesn't remember anything yet."  
  
"I'll try to," Sakura promised.  
  
"I hope so," Hatter said. "Because the Queen told Hare that the Cheshire Cat mentioned a shadowy figure hired the Jabberwock to abduct you all those years ago."  
  
"I was put out of the way? Why?"  
  
"Hatter and I think that someone was trying to get to something other than you, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "We talked to your mother about it, and she agrees. Another person told the Jabberwock to get you aside so that they could do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know," Hatter confessed. "We haven't been able to figure out who or why in this puzzle."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko sighed. "We may never discover the employer's identity."  
  
Sonomi patted her sister's hand. "Just relax. It'll come to you. This person hired the Jabberwock to get rid of Sakura, and now that Sakura has returned, so will the employer. Trust me in that they will be caught."  
  
"And beheaded."  
  
Sonomi laughed. "You just can't stop taking off people's heads, can you?"  
  
"It's effective."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sick and tired," Kero said.  
  
"Tired and sick," Spinel said.  
  
"And too weak to eat a pixie stick," Kero groaned, straining to reach the item but failing to grasp it.  
  
A shadow fell over them.  
  
"Get up, you two!" the girl's voice snapped. "You have work to do!"  
  
"What now?" they groaned.  
  
"Sakura's back in Wonderland!" the girl growled. "That means that the Hatter will try for her love again. I can't let that happen! He's mine!"  
  
"Are you so sure?" Spinel asked.  
  
"Of course I am! Hatter and I were meant to be! Sakura is just a fling of his; he'll abandon her when he realizes she isn't smiling like she used to."  
  
"But what do we do?" Kero asked.  
  
"You two will go and find the Jabberwock; tell her that more work has come. When the next ball arrives, the lovebirds will be broken!"  
  
The Tweedles and the girl weren't evil: She was lonely and they were following orders.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Hatter had left for home, and Tomoyo walked Sakura back to her room.  
  
"You know, the Hatter still loves you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did he show you his top hat?"  
  
"Before you showed up."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Sakura paused. "I saw Hatter and myself, in love, and I saw myself asking the mirror for advice. He had given me a ring."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "He proposed to you?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "He really loved me then. I hope I can love him back."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You will. You two are meant to be."  
  
Sakura went to sleep with pleasant thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: What's with these love wars? To find out,  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Feeling Cold

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews, all!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Feeling Cold  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hatter shook his head in his sleep, slowly waking up to a strangely pleasant odor. The scent smelled faintly of cinnamon, and he liked that smell. Sitting up, he tried to find up, but he only found it hard to even sit up in the first place!  
  
'What's SHE doing here?' he wondered in total amazement.  
  
Sleeping with an arm draped over his torso, the White Rabbit snored softly and peacefully.  
  
"Come on, girl, wake up!" Hatter hissed in her ears.  
  
The White Rabbit sniffled and blinked her eyes, slowly coming around. "What time is it?"  
  
"Never mind that," he said curtly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She frowned. "I don't recall ever being this cold to you."  
  
"It's not everyday you wake up with me sleeping at your side like a pet."  
  
"And if that's what I want?"  
  
Hatter gaped at her, shook his head. "Look, I have things to do today."  
  
"For Sakura, right?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Rabbit held out a small perfume bottle. "It does now." She sprayed his right in the face, and he got a full whiff of the stuff. It smelled of the White Rabbit's cinnamon scent, but had slight traces of others in it.  
  
Hatter coughed, staggered back. When he looked at her again, he wondered why they were up so early.  
  
"There now," Rabbit said with a smile. "Doesn't that feel much better?"  
  
Hatter had no choice but to answer; apparently, the perfume was made so that it forced you into her service. He still had a mind of his own, even if he was a slave. "Yes," he choked out against his will.  
  
"Now," Rabbit said, putting the bottle into a pocket of her top. "I want you to do some things for me before you get rid of nasty old Sakura."  
  
Hatter felt his heart being crushed to death.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up, and was immediately eager to see her past lover, for he was quickly becoming her new one.  
  
She managed her way out of the palace, her bright mood somehow guiding her to where she intended to be.  
  
But when she arrived at the home of the Hatter and Hare, he wasn't there.  
  
"Hello?" she called through the front door's window.  
  
"Huh?" Hare's voice came back. He walked into the hallway and opened the door. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for the Hatter," Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, he's not here. I don't know where he could be. I think he could be headed for your home, but that's just an educated guess."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait! There was another person here earlier with him, and the voice sounded very unpleasant."  
  
"Unpleasant how?"  
  
"It was definitely feminine, and this mystery girl seemed to be gloating about something. I heard your name mentioned."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oh, no!" Hare realized. "I think that this girl could be the one who had you spirited away all those years ago!"  
  
"She's after Hatter!" Sakura said. "But who is it?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hatter strained his head back, trying to keep the White Rabbit from kissing him again.  
  
But it was useless, and she merely resorted to grabbing his hair and twisting his head around until her tongue was in his mouth. They held together for a long time, until lack of air broke them apart; Hatter almost wished to have suffocated.  
  
"You're starting to get better at this," Rabbit grinned. "Some more action and you should be ready to betray Sakura."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.  
  
Rabbit frowned as if the answer was obvious. "I love you, but you don't love me, that's what's wrong! Sakura gets everything just because she's Princess, and my mother told me that every girl is a princess! I need you, Hatter, but you're too busy loving someone who doesn't deserve it!"  
  
She stopped, and scowled. "I should stop being so angry with you. After all, it's SAKURA'S fault you're not with a better girl...the little slut."  
  
"Don't you call her a slut," Hatter growled.  
  
Rabbit sniffed. "It's true: I have never met such a whore like her. She only has friends because she's a power hungry little bitch."  
  
"I am really warning you, Rabbit."  
  
But the female only chuckled. "Sure you are, my love." She was still seated on his lap, and reached down, unzipping his slacks. Hatter's eyes went wide. "Oral time," she said before her head dropped down onto his shaft.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura was afraid now. Hatter wasn't anywhere to be found at his regular haunts, and no one could seem to find him anywhere else. Add to the problem that the Tweedles were causing some mischief here and there, as well as the Jabberwock's vanishing act on the same day, and there was one very big problem.  
  
Sakura wondered if the Jabberwock caused Hatter's disappearance, and whether or not the Tweedles were somehow connected. But she couldn't find a single shred of evidence to show a connection at all, so she resigned herself to her room, mulling over it with Tomoyo to help.  
  
"Relax, Sakura," her cousin said. "I'm sure that in the end, everything will be fine."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly. "Everyone says that."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "We should have had Hare keep an eye on him. Now we can only pray that he's all right."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rabbit had finally finished, and Hatter was exhausted from all her attempts to speed up the chemical through sexual activity.  
  
She had done every trick she could without untying him, and he had refused to take part in some of it, much to her chagrin. But before she had gone to sleep, both sharing one bed so that she could keep a hold of him, she had smiled and said that he wouldn't leave her now.  
  
Hatter doubted her plan would work. Sakura was a much better person, not so desperate for love and not so treacherous.  
  
But as Hatter gazed unblinking at his kidnapper's sleeping form, he abruptly realized something: The perfume's power was taking effect, as he felt no need to hold any other female in his heart other than the White Rabbit.  
  
His love for Sakura had been drowned.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Short, I know, but with a very good point (I think that's the word).  
  
Note: Please R&R my "Red Dragon" fic, b/c it has ZERO reviews, and it's been up for almost a week now!  
  
READ N REVIEW BOTH FICS! 


	7. Twisted

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, all, but I needed time for some other work! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope for many more!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Twisted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naoko's Wonderland counterpart, the White Rabbit, grunted and blinked, waking up. Last night had been sweet for her, and, after he had become hers, for the Hatter as well.  
  
The young bunny looked around, briefly shielding her eyes against the light coming in from the skylight. "A bit bright today, isn't it, Hatter dear?" she asked, looking when he didn't answer.  
  
She gasped to find him gone, his bonds undone.  
  
The thought crossed her mind that he had been rescued, but she dismissed it when she knew she'd be in prison awaiting execution instead of her home. He must have escaped, she knew, and was probably going as fast as possible towards Sakura.  
  
Grabbing her shirt, she dressed and hurried to find her man.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hatter was still reeling from the night's events, and from whatever she had sprayed him with. Rabbit was a dangerous little bunny, and he needed to get Sakura to safety before trying to stop the psycho.  
  
Hatter felt another pulsing headache, and clutched his temples, groaning in agony. It seemed that the further he went, the worse it became. But if he gave in, Sakura might be doomed. He'd never forgive himself if that ever happened.  
  
Trudging forward another step, he wheezed hard from the taxing his body and mind had to deal with. Only through sheer force of will was he able to gain some measure of control, and he used it to free himself and make a run for it.  
  
He took a deep breath, and he forced himself to go on, to reach his lover before she was hurt by a vengeful other...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sakura decided to try and relieve her troubles with a walk, heading down a path she had already gone down, but turning where she had previously not.  
  
She was wearing the dress she had seen when she had looked inside the Hatter's hat, but its beauty did nothing to cheer her up. Hatter---and Syaoran---were lost to her, maybe forever.  
  
She sighed and told herself that eventually the pain would go away, that it would be fixed, but she didn't feel certain about that. Perhaps the pain would only grow until she herself went mad...or sane, depending on your point of view in this world.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hare kept thinking, hoping the connection he had found a moment ago would return. He had been sitting lazily and daydreaming about his best friend's return when the thought came to him, but slipped away just as quickly.  
  
Hare put every effort into recalling the connection between Hatter, Sakura, and the third person of the seeming love triangle. The third person was just uncovered, and then covered again, but Hare wouldn't stop trying to recall who it was.  
  
The face was definitely feminine, which suggested that this third person was jealous of Sakura, or even Hatter if a lesbian. But that lesbian theory didn't sound right to whoever this was, and she was surely after the boy.  
  
The face was slowly coming back...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hatter stumbled out of the brush and collapsed, startling someone.  
  
"Hatter!" Sakura gasped, dropping down to help him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No," he said. "I was kidnapped."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"By the White Rabbit."  
  
Sakura was shocked. The girl who looked like Naoko was so nice to her at first! Sakura had trouble seeing the Rabbit as a jealous person who would kidnap to get love.  
  
"Let's get you back to the castle." Supporting him under one arm, she helped him limp away.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko shook her head. "This is very bad news indeed."  
  
Hare nodded. "We're at least happy that Hatter's back. Sakura was so worried. And now that we know the White Rabbit isn't so white anymore, we have a duty to perform."  
  
"Of course. But don't tell Sakura; she'd only feel worse."  
  
Outside the room, the Walrus (AN: Meilin, for those who forgot) listened to the conversation.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"God, Hatter, what did she want with you?"  
  
"Me," he said simply. "She was jealous of the love we had, so she talked the Jabberwock into kidnapping you. After that ideal failed, both from your return and from my refusal to love anyone else while you were gone, she decided that it was better to kidnap me."  
  
"What did she do to you, though? You looked sick."  
  
"She sprayed me with some kind of love potion. I think she wanted to turn my heart from you and to herself. In order to encourage that, she sort of forced me to sleep with her."  
  
Sakura gasped. "She RAPED you?"  
  
"Not exactly, but sort of."  
  
Sakura sat down, reeling from all this terrible news.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You'd think a rabbit could run faster," Humpty Dumpty said sourly as the Queen's card guards dragged off him and his cohorts.  
  
"Oh, shut up," the White Rabbit said. "At least I'm no egg."  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Quiet!" the Fiddler Cat snapped. "Does it even matter to you dolts that we're going to be beheaded tomorrow?"  
  
"At least I got some of what I wanted," Rabbit said smugly.  
  
"Too bad you won't live to enjoy it," Humpty sniped.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Okay, sorry for it being short, but I am a little busy at the moment, what with about four or six other fics vying for my attention.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	8. And Justive For All

Sakura in Wonderland  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: And Justice For All  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Walrus hurried down the halls, looking for Sakura and Hatter. She needed to tell them what was planned for the Rabbit and her cohorts, before it happened and the two felt guilty over everything.  
  
Of course, the Walrus realized the two could be anywhere, and would want some time alone with each other after Hatter's ordeal. But that didn't deter the Walrus in the least: It made her more determined.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sakura and Hatter were in each other's arms, snug and happy and safe from harm. In Sakura's room, they felt even safer, because her memories were very slowly returning. She recalled how she had often stared into the Winding Watcher and apparently gone mad with laughter, when she was only enjoying how silly it was to stare at a watch.  
  
But above everything else, she remembered how she and Hatter had connected and had fallen in love, stayed together despite all the odd things that happened---the odds which climaxed when Sakura had been kidnapped by the Jabberwock and taken to Tomoeda.  
  
Now, however, everything was okay, and the love was coming back. Hatter had gone through a trial with the White Rabbit, but things had righted and he was back as well.  
  
Sakura sighed deeply, inhaling his scent and reveling in it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In the dungeons, the White Rabbit sat in the dark, brooding over dark thoughts of revenge. Sakura had only won for the moment, she was sure, because the girl would reveal some weakness, and Rabbit would take advantage and get the man she was destined to be with.  
  
Rabbit was born smart, and never failed to do the job that needed doing. She used middlemen and underlings, people she knew were expendable, but she was always as responsible as they were, being the mastermind behind the curtains, lurking in the shadows and waiting for victory.  
  
Rabbit would win, or die trying...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Walrus was very tired and finally found the right room, but the damn door was locked from the inside.  
  
She pounded on the door, demanding to be let in. "Sakura! Hatter! Get your lazy asses up and talk to me!"  
  
After several moments, the door opened slowly, and a puzzled and sleepy Sakura asked, "What? What's going on?"  
  
"Sakura, you need to do something!" the Walrus said. "Your mother is going to execute the Rabbit and the others in the morning!"  
  
"So?" Hatter said coldly, coming over. "After all they've done, they practically deserve it."  
  
"How can Sakura be so cold?" the Walrus asked pointedly. "She has a heart of gold! She won't let one of her best friends die!"  
  
Sakura seemed to snap awake and stared at the Walrus. "Die?" she asked.  
  
"Were you even listening?" the Walrus snapped.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because of all the trouble they've caused, duh."  
  
"We've got to do something!" Sakura said, turning to Hatter.  
  
He didn't look at her, averting his gaze.  
  
"Won't you help?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
Sakura nodded, her resolve hardening, and turned to the Walrus. "Where is my mother?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Nadeshiko was in her study when Sakura burst in abruptly, startling the Queen. Behind the Princess, the Walrus stood outside the doors, obviously waiting for the oncoming argument to end.  
  
"Is it true?" Sakura demanded. "Are you going to execute the Rabbit?"  
  
Nadeshiko collected herself before answering. "After what they've done, it's the ONLY thing we should do."  
  
"WE?" Sakura sneered. "I want no part in that sort of stuff. I don't kill people---I don't even like to hurt them! I would appreciate it if they were released."  
  
Nadeshiko stared, thunderstruck. "What? You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"But they've broken laws!"  
  
"For good reasons! If I have to do it myself, I will!"  
  
"Sakura, you don't understand: They have to be executed. If they aren't, others could do what they did."  
  
"Not necessarily. I want to talk with the Rabbit, and I will. I'm going to see eye-to-eye with her, and that is final."  
  
And with that, she stormed from the room imperiously, leaving her mother gaping.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rabbit was still plotting revenge when, amazingly, Sakura came down to see her.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk," the Princess told the Rabbit. She didn't sound angry, as she should sound, but instead sounded a little stressed.  
  
"Over Hatter?"  
  
"There isn't much else to talk of."  
  
"True. You know that I won't stop until I have him."  
  
"Then he's yours."  
  
Rabbit blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said you can have him. He isn't happy about what you did, but he doesn't know how to forgive people. But I do."  
  
"But the Queen---"  
  
"I told her that I'm setting you free. I don't believe in killing people to solve a problem. That's never the answer."  
  
Rabbit nodded, looking at the ground. Sakura turned to go---  
  
And the other girl leapt onto her, wrapping her arms around her in a classic style.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, shocked.  
  
"I won't buy into any of your tricks!" the Rabbit sneered. "Hatter will be mine by my own hand and no other! You, my dear, have to go!"  
  
Sakura and the Rabbit struggled, each trying to get the upper hand. Finally, Sakura wrenched free---and in doing so, dropping the Winding Watcher. Its cover sprang open, Rabbit staring straight at it, and then, as if reality were warping, she was being sucked into it.  
  
"No! Not this!" she managed to scream before the cover snapped shut again with a click.  
  
Standing still, Sakura could not believe what she had seen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"That must be how she got rid of you, then," Hare said. The Eriol counterpart was as smart as the real one. "She opened the Winding Watcher and you were pulled in. Apparently, whatever she did to alter it hasn't worn off."  
  
"She's never coming back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I doubt it, unless it breaks and frees her, or something else happens. Of course, it could break and she'd be stuck there forever."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Standing up, the White Rabbit glanced around and screamed in fury. She had been sucked into Tomoeda, where Sakura had been sent years before. And she had no idea how to get back from here!  
  
Furious, she walked down the sidewalk until someone got her attention.  
  
"Naoko, the tail and ears look so cute on you!" Chiharu and Rika chorused as they began examining their "friend's" looks.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, that's the end, since I don't have any more chapters planned, and I need to write other fics real soon.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
